The Touch
by Ancient85
Summary: A triple murder leads Sara and the team to discover not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

This is an old fanfiction I wrote and decided to post it now. Hope you like it. Oh and check out my other stories. Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy the story. Until next update!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters except for the ones that I create.**

**The Touch**

_I've felt so much pain in my life, the kind of pain that no one has ever felt. My childhood was far from normal. What could I have done? I did everything I could to live a normal life, normal childhood but I couldn't. Was it I? Did I do something wrong? No it wasn't what I did. It was not a burden that I had to carry with me for the rest of my life. It was a gift that allowed me to help other people. Little did I know that it would take me into a world that I have no intention to return to, a world of pain._

Las Vegas Crime Scene

"We got a triple murder. Brock Heyworth, 45, Betty Heyworth, 43, and Mary Heyworth, 17. Boyfriend, a Brett Connors, showed up to take out the daughter and found the family murdered."

"Did he touch anything?" Sara asked.

"No just the doorknob when he saw it was left unlocked."

"I'll check the perimeter," stated Sophia.

"Greg, search the first floor and I'll take the second story. Grissom is probably going to want to check the bodies," said Sara, "make sure you're thorough"

"Yes sir!" Greg saluted as he turned and walked into the kitchen. Sara just smiled as she watched Greg enter into the next room.

Sara then began searching for evidence as she climbed the stairs into the next room. She glanced at the pictures on the walls as walked down the hallway. 'They were happy, truly happy together and now this' she thought to herself. She kept walking until she noticed a metal object sticking out of the carpet.

"What is this?" Sara asked out loud to no one.

"I think its evidence," stated Grissom startling Sara.

"Uh Grissom when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Greg told me you were up here."

"I thought you might want to check the bodies for evidence so I had Greg search for evidence downstairs. The girl's body is in her bedroom over there" pointed to the door down the hall.

"I could use your help in the bedroom." Sara looks up at Grissom "Processing the room, I mean." They walk into the room.

The girl is slumped over her dresser with her hairbrush thrown on the floor.

"She was getting ready when she was attacked" Sara stated in a soft tone.

"She might have also been placed there. Hence the little blood on the dresser."

Sara walks further into the room and finds a pool of blood on and around the girl's bed.

"I think you're right." Grissom walks over. "She was killed while she was sleeping."

"Which means that we have a lying boyfriend and a possible suspect."

Downstairs….

"So Sophia, how's it like working nights?"

"I'm getting use to it now."

"So what do you think about ….

"I think we should concentrate on processing the kitchen."

"Right.." Greg begins to look through the cupboards when he spots some blood dripping from one of the bottom cupboards. "Hey look at this!"

"What?" Sophia walks over to where Greg is and sees that a man has been stuffed in one of the cupboards.

"Guess this is where it all began." Stated Greg.

"Why go through the trouble of stuffing a man into a small cupboard and leave the other bodies out in the open?"

"Not enough time?"

"Maybe, but we have to let Brass know about the body. I'll go you stay here and finish up."

"Okay." Just as Sophia leaves, Sara and Grissom enter the room.

"Where did she go?" wonders Sara.

"She went to tell Brass about the other body."

"What other body?" questioned Grissom. Greg points to dead man in the cupboard.

"So we now have four bodies and a suspect."

"Suspect?"

"The boyfriend," stated Grissom.

LVPD Interrogation Room

"You told me that you were suppose to meet Mary at her house for a date is that right?" questioned Brass.

"Yes that's right."

"You're sure about that?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah why."

"Because that's not what happened is it?"

"Look I told you already….alright she didn't know that I was coming to her house."

"So what she told you that she didn't want to go out with you, maybe she broke it off with you the night before and you decided to get revenge. Killing her and her family."

"Of course I wouldn't, I cared about … I would never hurt her."

"Then why did you lie?" Grissom asked.

"I was confused before. I had just seen Mary dead. I couldn't think clearly. Can I go now?"

"You may go for now." A young woman with brown shoulder length hair hurriedly rushes to Brett.

"Brett, are you okay? I heard over the radio and I came right over here."

"I'm fine I just came to answer some questions. That's all."

"And who are you?" wondered Brass.

"I'm his sister, Brenda Connors. Is my brother free to go?"

"Yes Miss Connors."

"When did you cut yourself?" Grissom asked, noticing a cut on Brenda's hand.

"I don't know"

"Looks too deep to forget about."

"I work at a diner part-time I'm always getting cut. I'm rather clumsy. I must have cut my hand on a knife and didn't noticed."

"You should get that cleaned up."

"Yeah." Grabbing a handkerchief from her purse and wrapping around her hand as she turns to leave. That's when Grissom spots a piece of what looks like the same metal that Sara found near the girl's bedroom missing from the design of the purse.

"I have to get you home before mother worries about you." They leave.

"We might have another suspect."

"Two suspects and four murders good luck pal," said Brass "Call me when you need my help." He heads back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I create.**

The crime scene:

"What are we looking for exactly?" questioned Sara.

"Anything that we might have missed the first time."

"Look what I found." Greg said holding a shoe heel in his hand.

"Someone broke their heel possibly the last person to see the family alive."

"That could rule out the boyfriend since I don't think he wore high heels when he came to see Mary," stated Sara.

Interrogation Room:

"Is this your heel?" Grissom asked showing the heel to Brenda.

"I think so. You found it at Heyworth House, right?"

"So you admit that you were there."

"I was there. She was my brother's girlfriend. I went to see her a couple of times."

"Where you there last night, right before she was murdered along with her family?"

"I went to her house after I got off shift at the diner around 5 p.m. She let me in. I told her to leave my brother alone. She started telling me that it was my brother who wouldn't leave her alone. I told her I knew she was lying."

"So you two argued where at some point you broke your heel?"

"Yes, I left and didn't see her again after that."

"I think you should get a lawyer."

"I didn't do anything."

"We found a piece of the same metal that you are now missing on your purse which means that you were near her room recently."

"I can't explain why it was there but I know that I didn't go upstairs to her bedroom. Wait the other body you found the man in the bottom cupboard near the kitchen sink he can tell you what you want to know."

"And how is it that you know about the fourth victim? We haven't released that information yet."

"I just know and if you want to find the real killer you will check that fourth victim."

"What if it leads us back to you?"

"What reason would I have to kill four people?"

"You tell us…revenge maybe."

"Revenge for what the breakup? Why would I do that? It didn't bother me that they broke up I was glad that they did."

"Could it be that you hated them because they took your father's company away three years ago?"

"My father gave them the company because according to him it was a lost cause."

"But then you saw that the company was doing better than before, way better." Stated Grissom.

"That was a bad decision on my father's part but I wouldn't kill them to get it. I didn't want my father to spend all his time on something that would just bring him stress. Instead of asking me all these questions you should be finding the real killer, the real monster. If that is all you have to ask me I have to be going my brother needs me."

"You would do anything for your brother."

"Anything."

"Even kill?" Brenda gets up to leave.

"We can't let you leave."

"You're arresting me for murder. Well go ahead. The real killer is still out there. He will hurt again and again, because there will be no one to stop him."

_I can't tell them what I know and how I know it. Even if they continue to accuse me of a crime I didn't commit. I have to go back there somehow and give them what they need to punish the real killer and I will._

The next day:

"Is Mr. Grissom in? I have something he needs to see." Brett said when he got to the front desk.

"He is still out but I can give him a message so that he can get back to you. What is your name?"

"Brett Connors. Tell him that it is urgent that I talk to him."

"Yes, I'll tell him. But if it is urgent you can wait here for him."

"Okay I'll wait." At that moment Grissom and Sara walk in.

"Mr. Grissom, I was waiting for you. Here." Brett pulls out a plastic bag with several strands of hair in it. "These belong to your killer." Grissom takes the bag.

"You understand that this could also implicate you or your sister."

"It won't."

"Thank you."

"Just catch him."

"I'll see that he or she will not get away with it." Brett leaves.

"I think she knows who it is," commented Sara.

"This hair will tell us who it is." They head to the lab.

"DNA is a match to a convicted felon, Derrick Sims. I pulled up his rap sheet and found several counts of grand larceny, arson, and quite a few others. He got out on bail five days ago," Sara stated.

"We may have just found our killer." Sara smiles.

"But how can we be sure that the hair is from the crime scene."

"Only one way to be sure."

"By checking out the crime scene again."

"That's right."

Days later….

"You caught him didn't you?"

"Yes we did. He will be spending the rest of his life behind bars. Charges against you have been dropped. You are free to go," states Sara

"Can I see him? I need to make sure I need to see for myself that he won't be able to hurt anyone again."

"I don't recommend you do that, but I will take you to see him," Grissom says.

LVPD

"He will be transported to the county prison in a few minutes."

"Thank you. It won't take long." Brenda walks over to his cell.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important but the fact that you won't be able to do what you did to anyone else ever again."

"I don't know who you are or what you're here for. If it's for a newspaper let me tell you…"

"Save it I'm not with any newspaper."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I came to tell you that I know what you did to all those people, those women."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The pain you have caused is over and your victims can now rest because you will never hurt them never."

"Look, lady, I don't know what you're talking about I did nothing to no one. I'm innocent."

"I'm not buying it. You can lie all you want. I told you what I needed to tell you." Brenda walks away, leaving the prisoner shouting at her.

**I hope you like the chapter. I will update when I can. Please review. Until then, Ancient 85.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the ones I create.**

"What happened in there?" Sara asked when she saw Brenda coming out of the station

"He denies everything."

"I'm not surprised. Do you know why he killed them?" wondered Sara.

"His heart is as dark as his motive. I don't know exactly why he did what he did but I know that all his victims can rest now that he is locked up."

"Other victims? He killed others?"

"He has a long list of crimes to his name many of them were murders he has yet to be charged for."

"How did you know about the strands of hair and the other body?"

"You could call it a gift or …a curse. I get images of the past when I touch things. Not all the time though."

"How would it be a curse? I see it as way to catch criminals and prevent others from being hurt in the process."

"It didn't prevent Mary and her family from getting hurt." Sara's face saddens at the statement. "I wanted to help, but it was too late. I'm always too late to do anything."

"But you help bring his victims peace. That should count for something."

"It should, but it doesn't bring them back."

"I understand the feeling. Not being able to do anything. Feeling useless when others are hurting."

"You sound like you been there and not as an investigator. I feel it is personal."

"We all carry our own demons."

"More than we let others see. " Brenda pause for a second "You are a strong woman, Ms. Sidle. And I bet you had to be even stronger as a kid growing up."

"Having a tough childhood does that."

"As does reliving others' past as well as your own every night."

"The glorious gifts of the gods are not to be cast aside" Sara quotes.

"Homer?" Brenda asks receiving a nod from Sara. "You would call it a curse to if you had the nightmares I have every night."

"I've had my fair share of nightmares." Sara states.

"I won't doubt that, Ms. Sidle."

"Sara. You can call me Sara."

"Hey Sara!" Greg says running up to them. They turn around to face in Greg's direction.

"Yeah?"

"Oh hi" Greg says sending a smile at Brenda.

"What is it?"

"Oh right. Grissom said that I could work the next case solo if you gave the okay."

"Sure, Greg."

"Alright! Thanks, Sara! Bye!" Greg takes off in the direction he came.

"Well I should go home seeing as I'm not locked up anymore." Brenda says with a smile.

"Sorry about that."

"It okay the evidence pointed to me, but evidence isn't everything. It can sometimes be wrong."

"Don't let Grissom hear you say that."

"I take it he is a supporter of the evidence."

"More than you know." Sara says with a smile.

"Well I will be going. Until next time." Brenda turns and heads to her car. She stops a few feet from it before she turns back to face Sara.

"Don't worry he'll come around soon. You know how scientists tend to analyize things to death."

Brenda gets in her car and takes. Sara smiles to herself as she heads back to the lab. 'I can wait' she thought.

**I just thought I add a quote from Homer in there, seemed to fit in nicely. I don't know if I should end the story here. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please feel free to write a review. Until then, Ancient 85**


End file.
